<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well F*** by xReaper666x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821803">Well F***</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x'>xReaper666x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prospect (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two prospectors encounter a strange pollen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You, Ezra x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well F***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Sex pollen, dubious consent, 18+, cream pie, breeding kink, rough sex, chocking, bondage, swearing, oral sex, cock warming, and stuff I’m probably forgetting</p><p>Requested: Yes - Can you please make a sex pollen fic for both Din and Ezra separately. I love WDIB ch. 7 but also want to see something separate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as you’ve studied human history there has always been a trend with trying to find some type of aphrodisiac, whether it’s from plants, food, drinks, or manmade drugs, people always wanted a fast fun fix to boundless sex and uncontrollable sexual desire. It wasn’t until humans managed to spread through the universe and began harvesting, mining, and colonizing new planets, that they found a plant that could do that exact thing. When the cirin plant was discovered, people realized every part of it was useful as an aphrodisiac. However, it was also revealed if you did not give in to those desires after a high dosage, the human body could go into shock from the extreme heat and pain it produced. The only way to counteract the heat and pain is to orgasm from someone else. There are many theories as to why it needs to be another person and not simply a hand, fingers, or a toy, but no one truly knows.</p><p>As an independent prospector, biologist, and chemist, you’ve been hired to harvest the plant and develop it into a new drug that lasts longer than it already does. You’ve almost completed the work, but need fresh samples from various parts of the plant, which is how you found yourself on a large ship with a generous lab and your prospecting partner Ezra. The two of you have worked on and off with one another for years, it seems every other job you team up, so much so that you’ve been debating on becoming permanent partners.</p><p>“Fancy ship, little bird,” Ezra whistles as he enters it scanning the high ceilings and spacious inside, enough to fit a twenty-person crew comfortably.</p><p>“Thanks, it’s mine permanently…so long as we are successful on this trip. Your room is this way,” you nod leading him to the room next to yours. “Also, fuel is almost a non-issue, redesigned engines allow it to run on smaller amounts and it has a hard water burning engine, so I can refuel at any planet with salt water.”</p><p>“This is an impressive feat for you, one I am honored to help with.” He grins throwing his bag onto his bed and walking back in front of you, “I can assure you we will be more than prosperous on our mission, as we’ve never failed together once.”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking about that,” you begin, leading Ezra to the cockpit as you prepare for take-off, “we’ve been talking about partnering up permanently, and now I should have room for the both of us, so think about.”</p><p>“That is a generous offer and one I will give great consideration to.”</p><p>“Do you know how to harvest cirin plants?”</p><p>“I’ve studied the process as I believe you have,” Ezra responds and you nod as the ship shakes while leaving the atmosphere of your base planet, “while I am more than capable of harvesting the plant, everything says to be careful of extra pollen around this time, with the exception of that it seems no different than digging up roses, so long as you don’t get anything on your skin.”</p><p>“Good, theoretically, this should be an easy job then…at least for you.”</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>When the two of you arrived on Onov, you immediately set about harvesting plants and locking them up carefully on the ship during the day, while you tried to create a new serum and pill at night as Ezra read. You didn’t run into a problem until two weeks later as the two of you headed out on a harvesting trip. It isn’t necessary to wear masks until you begin digging, something Ezra greatly appreciates as he enjoys the sun and wind on his face. You’re not more than five minutes from your ship when he trips over a rotting branch. Stumbling, then standing straight as he recovers, he simply glares at the fallen branch and kicks it, rolling it into the patch of plants next to you. It seems to be almost slow motion as you watch the plants erupt, spewing thick blue pollen in the air that covers the two of you head to toe. As the blue cloud of dust is blown away you and Ezra stand there covered, staring at each other in shock. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that he’d kicked the branch into a cirin patch, but neither of you knew cirin could erupt the way it did,  ‘<em>I guess that’s what everything meant when it said to beware of excess pollen at this time</em>.’ Opening his mouth to say something, Ezra immediately inhales so much of the dust into his airway he begins coughing, doubling over as he tries to clear his throat. While patting his back you hand him your water as he tries to wash the pollen out of his throat, while you brush your face off and shake your hair out, watching as another cloud forms from it.</p><p>“We…we need to get back to the ship,” Ezra coughs making the two of you run, leaving a billowing trail of blue pollen behind you. Arriving at the ship, you stop him from opening the door.</p><p>“Strip out here and place your clothes in the sanitation hatch, that way we don’t trail it through the ship.” He nods and you two remove everything, neither caring about being completely naked in front of each other, climbing in the ship after and immediately head to the showers, you try removing every bit of pollen you can.</p><p>When you’re finally finished in the shower and enter the living quarters, Ezra is there in his boxers, doubled over on his knees, sweating profusely as he clenches and unclenches his fists, moaning quietly with his head pressed to the floor.</p><p>“Ezra,” you say softly placing a cold cloth on the back of his neck, knowing he received a bigger dose than you because of what he inhaled.</p><p>“I-I-I…you need to…hide,” he pants, grunting as his muscles spasm. “I don’t want to do anything…y-you don’t w-want…l-lock y-your door.”</p><p>He yells in agony after that, actually yells as he completely collapses to the floor, his skin turning dark red, his muscles tightening rapidly, his breathing heavy, and his hand….is moving into his boxers, wrapping around his cock as he begins stroking it in a fast pace. Moving across to the other side of the room, you exhale loudly as you try to compose yourself, willing the growing heat inside you to fade, to no avail.</p><p>You’re not going to lie to yourself, there has been sexual tension between you and Ezra for years, every time you work together, it’s like the both of you are just waiting for the other to make a move, it looks like you’ll both get your wish. You’ve made out and jerked each other off, but never went further, despite how much you’ve wanted to, something always seems to stop it from happening. Before kissing Ezra, you imagined him as a rough lover, a man who takes what he wants, but when he kisses you, it’s gentle, tender, and good enough that you could just sit there all day doing nothing more than reveling in the feel of his lips against yours.</p><p>“I want it, and I know you do as well, I hear you at night moaning my name,” you pant turning around to watch as he sits up to look at you. “If you can tell me you wanted this before the pollen, I’ll let you do <em>anything</em> you want to me for as long as you want.”</p><p>One second Ezra’s across the room and the next he’s on top of you, his mouth devouring yours, no longer are his kisses gentle, instead, they’re ravenous, he’s taking what he wants and you’re more than thrilled to let him. Spinning him around to the couch, you push him away hard enough that he falls onto it and stares up at you with lust-filled eyes.</p><p>Moving to Ezra you slowly pull his boxers down letting his thick, long, hard cock spring up and hit his stomach, leaving a spot of precum there. Licking the underside of his shaft you kiss his tip before moving down to his balls, sucking one into your mouth and gently massaging it with your tongue while you pump his cock with your hand, noticing it’s so thick your fingers can’t touch. Releasing him and moving your tongue back to his tip to tease him a little, you finally decide to engulf his cock with your hot mouth.</p><p>“Oh Fuck…” He groans as you take his raging hard-on in as deep as it will go.</p><p>Sucking softly on him you bob your head up and down in his lap, swirling your tongue every so often as you move up and moaning while he’s buried deep in your throat. While you use one hand to alternate between what you can’t take of his shaft and his balls, you move the other between your legs to play with yourself. Getting lost in the moment, you ignore Ezra’s pleas to pull off so he can come inside you and instead move faster, caught up in the taste of him. Suddenly his hands entangle in your hair as he begins pumping your head onto his shaft harder before he tenses and comes in your mouth. Swallowing every drop that floods your mouth and throat you pull away and smile at him, only then noticing how hard he still is and the fact that his cock is back to leaking mass amounts precum.</p><p>Without much thought or struggle, Ezra grabs you by the waist and throws you over his shoulder carrying you to his room and tossing you on to the bed, instantly spreading your legs and burying his face in your sopping wet pussy.</p><p>“You taste divine, little bird,” he coos before licking you again, sticking his tongue inside and curling it as he withdraws, “it’s nectar for only the gods…such delicious honey isn’t meant for mere mortals to savor.”</p><p>Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he moves his mouth to engulf your clit, sucking hard then gently as he moves his tongue in circles and side to side, constantly changing direction and torturing you as much as he can. It doesn’t take long before your squeezing his head with your thighs so tightly you think it’ll pop as you grind your hips harder into his face while you come. Ezra doesn’t stop his ministrations, continuing to eat you out as you whimper and writhe beneath him coming three more times. Finally able to push him off you, you tackle Ezra on to his back and climb over his face, his hands eagerly grabbing your hips and holding you down on top of him as his tongue and mouth work your core and clit. Reaching back to grab his weeping cock, you use his precum as a lubricant while you begin jerking him off, bucking your hips into his face while you move your other hand to your clit, letting him focus on your entrance.</p><p>Having enough and needing to be in you, Ezra pushes you off him and slams you onto your back climbing over your body, but you manage to buck your hips and roll him over. As he lies beneath you, he seems to understand that you want to be on top now. Straddling his lap and looking him in the eye, you position your wet pussy over his cock, gyrating your hips in a way that allows only his tip to enter you while you tease him. Slowly lowering yourself down while still circling your hips, Ezra throws his head back in a moan.</p><p>“Holy fuck…” he sputters and pants, his cock buried deep in your tight pussy as you bottom out, “you feel like pure euphoria.”</p><p>Rolling your hips back and forth while grinding your clit into his pelvis and reaching around to fondle his balls, you can feel him ready to come. Moving faster your orgasm begins to build as he thrusts up into you erratically before blowing his load deep inside your pussy, triggering your orgasm at the same time. Coming down from your high, you begin to feel better thinking the effects of the pollen didn’t last that long, but soon the feeling of painful heat starts to take over your body again. Ezra rolls over and pulls out of you, flipping you onto your stomach as he bites the side of your neck painfully while bringing each of your hands up to the rail that acts as his headboard.</p><p>“I’ve dreamt of this moment since first laid eyes on you, little gem,” he hisses pulling a length of rope from under the bed, tying your hands together tight then fastening the other end to the rail, “of having you tied here at my mercy for me to do with you as I please. Your body responding to me as I make you come and moan from my cock and mouth.”</p><p>Spreading your legs again, Ezra grins before mounting you and pounding in mercilessly. Like a madman, Ezra begins driving his cock into you hard, causing you to writhe and pull at your bonds, the fact that you are currently helpless causes a surprising amount of excitement in you. Lying down so his body is flush against yours doesn’t take away from his speed or strength. Flexing your pussy around him he groans each time you contract, he reaches a hand around to grab your throat and you gasp in pleasure at the contact.</p><p>“Ah…fuck…yes…don’t stop,” you moan, coming around his hard cock, but that doesn’t stop the brutal fucking he’s giving you. Your whole body shakes as you convulse around him, wave after wave of pure ecstasy overtaking everything.</p><p>You’ll admit it, you love when men keep fucking you after coming, the pain and pleasure of overstimulation is an addicting sensation that you never want to give up, and right now Ezra is the king of it. He climaxes a second time and still doesn’t stop, his cock impossibly hard as he continues his assault on your insides. ‘<em>So the pollen doesn’t just make you horny</em>’ you think ‘<em>it forces you to go for hours by giving men multiple orgasms. No wonder they love it so much.</em>’</p><p>Moving you onto your knees as he switches to kneeling behind you, Ezra continues to slam into your core. Holding nothing back as he fucks you, you bounce back against his hips trying to fuck him as he takes you while he glides his hands to your tits, squeezing them so hard you know they’ll be bruised in the morning. Removing one hand he smacks your ass as hard as he can before repeating two more times. Laying your chest down on the bed and pulling your knees together while leaving your ass in the air, causes Ezra to drive his cock down into you harder as he uses his hands to pull your hips into his faster.</p><p>Releasing a loud long moan as he takes you roughly, you hear and feel Ezra lean off to the side and dig around. Suddenly a belt is looped around your neck and your head is pulled off the bed by the new makeshift collar.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, yes, yes oh gods...” you moan trying to grab a hold of something and having to settle with gripping the pillow under your hands.</p><p>“I must say gem, you are the best body I have ever had the pleasure of acquainting myself with,” Ezra moans pumping harder.</p><p>Throwing the belt away, he pulls out of you and spins you to your back, arms stretched out over your head as he pushes your knees up on either side of your head, holding them there with his body. Gripping your throat he holds you down and mounts you again, pounding into you viciously as he watches how your breasts bounce with each thrust.</p><p>“What I wouldn’t give to breed you, watch your belly swell with my child, see you raise it with me by your side,” you don’t know how, but as Ezra discusses his possible breeding of you, you can feel his cock hardening and engorging more than before, causing your eyes to flutter shut. “Taking you every day, you letting me breed you whenever I desire.”</p><p>That’s the last straw, you orgasm so hard everything goes white and all you can hear is the sound of Ezra’s moan as he paints your walls white with his virile cum. While it feels like forever, you come around in just a few seconds to Ezra laying on top of you kissing and sucking your nipples as his nimble fingers untie your hands. Once they are released, he slides up your body, kissing you before bringing you wrists to his lips and kissing the bruises on them.</p><p>“I’m sorry my little bird, I never meant to cause such damage to your beautiful skin,” Ezra says forlornly.</p><p>“It’s fine Ez, I liked it,” you reply wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him hard, letting your tongues dance together as you relax in each other’s embrace.</p><p>“I never dreamed our first time would occur like this, I always hoped you’d realize how much you loved me and come to me for companionship, not to satisfy a drug-induced need.”</p><p>“Ez, look at me,” you raise his chin so he has to look you in the eyes, “I wanted this to happen between us for so long. I would rather it have been of our own volition, but I’m happy it happened no matter what.”</p><p>“You mean that? Or are you simply trying to comfort an old prospector?”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>Ezra kisses you passionately and you stay lying like that with him deep inside you for almost 15 minutes before he pulls out of you, allowing his cum to drain down your thighs onto the bed. His eyes are glued to the white substance gushing out of your wet core and you can see his cock, already hard, begin to throb and leak as he moans at the sight while holding your legs apart so you can’t obstruct his view. That’s when you feel it, the liquid seeping out and the building of heat from your lower belly, blossoming through your body, looks like the pollen hasn’t left your system yet. With a quick glance at Ezra you know he’s still affected and you launch onto him, spinning him around so now he’s under you as you tie his hands to the headboard.</p><p>“All the things I want to do to you like this,” you moan, running a finger down his chest, “prepare for the ride of your life.” Straddling him you start by grinding on him, listening intently to his moans and writhes underneath you as you pinch and twist your nipples while he tries to rip his hands-free.</p><p>It takes almost 36 hours to fuck the pollen out of your system; the two of you rode each other hard and have been put away wet.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It’s been almost two weeks since your sex pollen adventure. Sleeping almost the entire next day, the two of you regularly began having sex, especially after Ezra moved into your bed. On top of that, you’ve completed the serum wanted by the pharmaceutical company, ensuring the ship is now yours. As you lock vials of the serum away, Ezra enters the lab, looking over things.</p><p>“So, little bird, how long can this serum keep a person going?” He asks while perusing the lab.</p><p>“With the delayed-release agents, it can keep a person horny and hard for almost 72 hours.” You grin as he looks back at you.</p><p>“That’s a hell of a long time.”</p><p>“They wanted long, so I gave them long.”</p><p>“I...” he hesitates looking at you before taking a deep breath, “it wasn’t just sex for me…well…it was that night, but not after. We’ve known each other for a long time…you’re the only person I trust…and…I love you…I would also be honored to remain on this fantastic vessel with you. If you’ll still have me.”</p><p>Looking at his eyes, you can see he means what he says, you can also see fear, anxiety, and desperation as he waits for your response.</p><p>“Well…if we’re being honest…I…love…you too.” You mumble, turning so red you can feel it. “And I’d love for you to remain.”</p><p>Ezra smiles, but as he takes a step towards you he accidentally knocks one of the vials off the counter, causing it to shatter on the floor. When he leans down to pick up the pieces, you hear it what he says and it makes you freeze.</p><p>“Ow, fuck!”</p><p>Turning back to face him, you can see his colors drained as he holds a bleeding finger, looking back at you with anxious eyes. He cut his finger on the glass, and you can see the serum coating said finger, entering his blood stream.</p><p>“For fuck sakes, Ezra!” You groan watching him grimace as he continues to clean. “36 hours last time wasn’t enough for you?!”</p><p>“I assure you, little bird, as much as I enjoyed our previous rendezvous from this plant, I was not intending to outdo our session.”</p><p>Sighing, you look at the clock, your lab, and finally back to Ezra. Smiling at him as he throws away finishes cleaning the mess and fixes his finger; you intentionally prick your finger on a serum-coated piece of glass stuck to the cleaning rag he used.</p><p>“Well fuck…,” you say smiling at him mischievously, “might as well have a little more fun here, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>